Metal Pretty Cure
Metal Pretty Cure '(メタルプリキュア ''Metaru Purikyua) is WhiteColor's 4th fan series. The theme are diamonds. Story Metal Pretty Cure episodes '' In a peaceful day, the sacred sword was turned into stone, and every man of the earth tried to remove the sword. One day, a girl tried to remove, and sucefully removed. All the boys hated this girl, and this energy was turned into a "Eternal" energy, that can be overflowing in a boy's heart forever. This girl transformed into a Pretty Cure, and fighted against this energy. 500 years later, the energy was turned into a human, and this human were "immortal". Then, the diamond of hope chosed 4 hearts to save the world from the prejudice. This diamond transformed into a Bunny-like fairy, to guide the new Pretty Cures. Characters Cures 'Hagane Ai '(鋼愛 ''Hagane Ai) Ai looks a very fragile girl, but she is very sporty and always accept a challenge. She is perfect in climbing mountains, and she loves do it. She do it everyday. But, some girls of her school think that she is indelicate. But she doesn't care. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Steel '''and her theme color is dark pink and silver. 'Honshitsu Rochelle '(本質ロシェル ''Honshitsu Rosheru) Rochelle lives in a perfumery, the most famous perfumery of the city, Diamond Twinkle. She likes to dress good for every ocasion, especially to ride a bike. She always makes deliveries to the people riding a bike, and everyone in the city is her friend. Ai too. Sometimes, she and Ai ride a bike together. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Essence '''and her theme color is white and gold. 'Kudamono Berry '(果物ベリー ''Kudamono Beri) Berry is the daugher of the owner of the Freshly Supermarket. She likes to run with shopping carts and usually gives fresh items for the people of the city, every sunday. She is loved by so much people in the city, but, like Ai, some girls of her school think that she is indelicate. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Fruit '''and her theme color is green and silver. 'Teiko Floribelle '(抵抗フローリベラ ''Teiko Furōribera) Floribelle is a girl who resists everything. But the thing that she loves to do is stay with flowers. The people say "she is scary, but in the end, she is a cowardly!". The only thing that she can't resist. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Resistance '''and her theme color is Black and Gold. Mascots 'Diamond '(ダイヤモンド ''Daiyamondo) The only mascot of the series. She was used to be the "Diamond Of Hope", but later the turned into a bunny-like fairy, who guides the Pretty Cures. Villains '''Prejudice The main villain of the series. He thinks that he is better than everyone. Henken '(偏見 ''Henken) The monsters of the series. Items 'Diamond Wristwatch '(ダイヤモンドリストウォッチ''Daiyamondorisutou~otchi'') The cures transformation item. It looks like a Pinky Catch, but smaller. The transformation phase is Pretty Cure, Metalize Heart!. '''Metal Scepter (メタルセプター '' Metaruseputā'') The cures' main weapon. It allow these attacks: *Steel Bond (Cure Steel) *Shining Essence (Cure Essence) *Fruit Splash Tornado (Cure Fruit) *Lovely Resistance (Cure Resistance) 'Metal Diamond Bracelets '(メタルダイヤモンドブレスレット Metarudaiyamondoburesuretto) The cures' secondary weapon. It allow these attacks: *Metal Cross Pure (Cure Steel) *Metal Spiral Evolution (Cure Essence) *Metal Sky Shower (Cure Fruit) *Metal Speed Rule (Cure Resistance) Movies 'Metal Pretty Cure: Trip to the Metal Garden '(メタルプリキュア：金属ガーデンによってトリップ！''Metaru Purikyua: Metaru Gaden ni yotte torippu!) Trivia *Every Pretty Cure of the season has the meaning of their surnames as their Cure Names. *One of the attacks, Metal Cross Pure, was inspired in the Mew Zakuro (from Tokyo Mew Mew) attack. *This is the first season to have no dark generals. *This is the second season to have watches as the transformation item, after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5! *This is the first WhiteColor's season to have a sequel. **This is the third season, overall, to have a sequel. *The name of the series was planned to be "Diamond Pretty Cure", but my sister was watching something with the name "Metal" (I don't remember what) and I had the idea. Trust me, sisters are useful! Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Metal Pretty Cure